<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824446">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raised by Wolves [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who wanted a little sexy times with Stiles, Peter and Christopher - for the slash the drabble prompt #602 Surrender</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raised by Wolves [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts">mephistopholes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts">TummySassAndAss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know not everyone wants the sexy times, so this is just for those who do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles ran his hand down the line of Christopher’s spine, massaging the strained muscles as he held himself still so that Chris had time to adjust. He tried to focus on anything other than the burning heat his cock was buried in – the feel of the sheets beneath his knees, the wafts of air from the fan in the corner, the delicious pain as Christopher clenched around him…</p><p>Peter’s hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to lean forward was almost too much and he hissed when he felt the soft bristle of Peter’s goatee as kisses were laid down his spine, all the way down to the crack of his ass.</p><p>“Are you going to be able to hold on?” Peter murmured, his breath a whisper of teasing air against the cheeks of his ass.</p><p>“Probably not – “ Stiles admitted, cursing slightly when Christopher’s hand came to rest on his thigh, nails digging in slightly. “Watch the claws, kitty,” he said, thrusting gently forward and dragging a groan from the man beneath him.</p><p>“Lean forward sweetheart – I want to feel every inch of your glorious ass swallowing my cock as I push into you!”</p><p>“Not helping!” Stiles said, leaning forward over Christopher, the heated sweat from his back slick against Stiles’ chest. </p><p>“Whoever said I wanted to be helpful?” Peter said, hands easing the cheeks of Stiles’ ass apart. Stiles pushed out as Peter pressed forward, growling at the insistent intrusion that he never seemed to truly remember how it felt until it was happening. Heavy, full, intense – carving its way into his body, taking and owning him. Just as he was beginning to adjust, Peter thrust hard, driving himself in as far as he could and pushing Stiles down and into Christopher’s willing flesh. </p><p>Chris’s shout of pleasure was almost drowned out by the roar in Stiles’ ears and any plans to take things slow and easy were lost in a flurry of thrusts. He turned to receive Peter’s frantic kisses; felt Christopher’s nails turn to claws, scratching at his thighs; the almost unbearable heat and pressure inside even as he thrust himself back and forth within the tightness of Chris’s body; the gasps and cries of his mates ringing in his ears as his orgasm finally triumphed over his control, relishing in his surrender as he lost himself in the bliss of being with the men that he loved.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>